


Unexpected

by idontcarethatudontcare



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontcarethatudontcare/pseuds/idontcarethatudontcare
Summary: Jack Zimmermann and Eric Bittle have very different definitions of the perfect Valentine's day. But Samwell's secret cupid service is messing with both of their plans, and giving them a shove in the right direction.





	

  
  


“Shitty, why in the world would I do that? You know that I’m not a big Valentine's day person,” Jack asked his teammate. Currently, Shitty and Lardo were trying to convince Jack to sign up for Samwell’s Secret Cupid Service. Basically some student organization was playing matchmaker for Valentine's day. Students filled out questionnaires then got stuck on blind dates for Valentine's day. For one of Jack’s least favorite holidays (or so he told people) it wasn’t exactly his idea of a good time.

 

“Zimmermann, you gotta get out more. Fuck it, have some fun, let yourself go.” Shitty told him. Jack shook his head. 

 

“I’m just going to sit in  by myself of Valentine's day. Maybe play some hockey, maybe watch some hockey, like always.” Jack gave Shitty a look that said to drop it. He wasn’t in the mood to try and convince his friend he didn’t want to sign up for a blind date set up by students.

 

“I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this,” Shitty sighed.

 

Jack’s face fell. He could only imagine how this conversation was about to end. “What do you mean, Shits?”

 

“You forced my hand,” Shitty started.

 

“Shitty-” Jack started.

 

“Lardo and I already signed you up. We were hoping we could convince you to sign up, but that failed. Anyway, I’ve got all the information about your blind date.” Shitty smirked and held up his hands as if to say  _ what can you do _ ?

 

Jack glared. “You’re kidding me right? You just signed me up for a blind date? How did you even fill out the form?”

 

“Well between Rans, Holster, Lardo and I, we know you pretty damn well, Zimmermann.” Shitty was giving Jack a look, Jack figured he didn’t have much of a choice in the matter, but there was no way he was going to do this willingly. 

 

“All of you were in on this?” 

 

“Well not Bitty, or Chowder, Nursey, and Dex. Bitty was baking, so we knew not to disturb him, and the frogs wouldn’t be much help, now would they?”

 

Jack sighed and pushed his hair back. He shook his head and sighed again. “Shitty, there is no way I’m doing this. We both know this isn’t my thing.” 

 

Shitty shrugged. “Well in the end, it is up to you. But you wouldn’t want some poor soul alone on Valentine’s day waiting for a date who didn’t show. And since you have no clue who it is, you can’t really cancel and apologize.” 

 

Jack glared at Shitty again before started up the stairs.

 

Jack stopped when Shitty started talking, “Zimmermann, I know that you aren’t one for Valentine’s, or romance, or relationships. But really, you need to get you’re ass in gear and get over yourself. There is someone out there waiting for you, and you just have to find them.” Shitty sounded genuine, and like he was trying to help Jack. And Jack knew Shitty had his best interests at heart, but really, what had Shitty done this time. 

 

Jack stormed up the rest of the stairs, his mind racing. What was his best friend doing to him?

 

Shitty called up after Jack with a smirk, “That’s just your way of saying thank you, and that you love me. No need to thank me, and I know you love me.”

 

Jack only responded by slamming the door. 

 

Why would they do this to him? Shitty knew why Jack didn’t want a relationship. After the overdose, when Jack had opened up to Shitty, he had told the whole story. Parson. The relationship. The feelings. He hadn’t held anything back. So why was Shitty pushing this so hard. Jack knew he was stubborn. He knew he needed a shove in the right direction sometimes, but this was too much. 

 

But Shitty was Jack’s closest friend, and he had a point. Jack was stuck. Jack needed to get the hell on with it, and just do something. Anything. And why not go on a date. Besides, he couldn’t exactly blow it off, some poor soul would have a broken heart on Valentine’s day. But that didn’t mean Jack was completely okay with it either. 

 

But there had to be a solution. 

 

Jack could go to the “date” and explain his situation. He would tell his date that his friends had signed him up as a joke, and that he wasn’t really looking for a relationship. But he would also say that they could get dinner, and talk. It could be a platonic date, and if they weren’t cool with it, they could leave.

 

At least Jack had found a solution to get Shitty off his ass, and not break someone’s heart, and not put himself in a weird position.

 

Valentines was the next day, so Jack had to think about this for a whole 24 hours, but first…

 

_ Send me the details for that cupid thing _

 

**_I KNEW YOU WOULD ZIMMERMANN_ **

 

Shitty’s response was the details about where and when the date was. The date was in a little cafe, just off campus. Nothing too formal. He didn't have to dress up. The time was 7, so it could be a dinner coffee thing, or desert or whatever. Jack didn’t need to worry about it.  To tell who his date was, there was a “secret word.”  _ Je t'aime.  _ Jack groaned at the cheesy French. 

 

Jack fell asleep dreading having to turn down some poor girl the next day. 

 

Valentine’s day was a Saturday, so Jack didn’t have any classes. But he still didn’t sleep in. He never slept in. There hadn’t been a game that Friday, so they had a practice that morning, at 10. Jack chose to hide his dread in hockey practice, and played hard, working his teammates hard too. When they got out of practice, everyone headed back to the Haus, some to get ready for parties and dates and what not. 

 

After Jack had showered, he threw on jeans and a button down. He wouldn’t have to leave for his date for another few hours, but he couldn’t be bothered to change later. Besides, he really didn’t care about fashion. 

 

Jack wandered down the stairs to the kitchen, where he found Bitty making Valentine themed desserts. 

 

“Hey, Jack,” Bitty greeted. “Want one? I’ve got cherry mini pies, or red velvet cookies, I'm working on black forrest cupcakes.”

 

Jack smiled. “I’ll just take a cookie.”

 

Jack grabbed a cookie and sat down at the table, chewing quietly. Because the cookie had been baked by Eric Bittle, it was of course, amazing. 

 

When Jack finished, he couldn’t help but compliment the chef. “Those were good Bittle. Seriously, how can you bake like that, and play hockey, and still be in school?”

 

Bitty smiled, and shrugged. “Guess I’m just that good.” 

 

The timer rang and Bitty jumped to pull the cupcakes out of the oven. Bitty let them cool for 10 minutes before sticking them in the fridge, he was scrolling through his phone to kill time. 

 

Jack sat there and watched Bitty out of the corner of his eye. This was how he would prefer to spend Valentine’s day, in the Haus with his friends. Bitty would make dinner, and desserts. They could watch a movie and relax. Jack and Bitty… and the rest of the team, if they weren’t busy. 

 

“I’m going to get ready for my Secret Cupid date,” Bitty suddenly said. “If you want another cookie or something help yourself. Just know that the cupcakes aren’t done yet.”Bitty exited the kitchen humming some song that Jack didn’t recognize. Probably Beyonce.

 

But wait, Bitty was doing one of these secret Cupid things too? Why would Bitty need to do one? He could just hang out with his friends. Then it hit Jack. Bitty had spent his whole life in the closet, and he probably just wanted to spend a Valentine’s with someone he might actually be interested in. And if Bitty was doing it, and being himself, then Jack could too. 

 

Jack didn’t eat another cookie, but he did sit in the kitchen for another few minutes. His mind was racing. He could have told Bitty that he had a Cupid date too, but Eric would probably tell him not to blow it off. Bittle was just that type of a hopeless romantic. Jack was not. A million other thoughts crossed Jack’s mind. 

 

Jack decided to kill a little more time doing homework before leaving. Jack heard Bitty across the hall getting ready, blasting Beyonce (maybe?). Jack heard the music shut off around 6:30, and heard Bitty leave his room. Bitty had spent a lot of time getting ready, he must have been really concerned about his date. Jack gave it a few minutes so that he could sneak out of the Haus without confronting anyone. At 6:45 Jack left his room. 

 

He heard some people in the common room and kitchen, but didn’t bother to look in. Ransom and Holster would probably chirp him for hours on end if they saw him leaving. And Valentine's day was not exempt from fines. 

 

Jack checked the cafe’s address again before starting to walk. It wasn’t far, and Jack enjoyed walking, even in Boston’s winter weather. He was from Canada. He could handle it. 

 

Jack spent the entire walk lost in thought. Why did he care so much if Bitty knew what he was doing on Valentine’s day. Jack was entitled to his own date, and so was Bitty. So what about this whole situation was bothering Jack so much?

 

Jack stopped outside the small French cafe. It was surprisingly empty for valentine’s day, but it was still pretty crowded. Jack inhaled before walking in. He kept telling himself the same things. He would explain the situation. Then they could decide what to do. He didn’t even have to think of this as a date. Besides he could just call Shitty if he really needed an out. 

 

Jack opened the door and walked into the cafe. It was pretty small but there were stairs leading up to a second level. Jack saw that there were a few benches around, and some tables. There was also a counter with pastries displayed. Jack surveyed the area, trying to figure out what to do. He was barely early, so he assumed his date would be here. How would he know who he was looking for. Would he just go up to random strangers and say the words? 

 

Then Jack heard a familiar voice behind him. “Jack Zimmermann?”

 

********************************************************

********************************************************

 

Bitty didn’t know why he signed up for the secret Cupid service. He had done it on a whim. At least he wouldn’t be spending Valentine's alone for once, or with a girl. Was Bitty a bit of a hopeless romantic, yes. Was he hoping that this would work out and it would make for a cute story, absolutely. Did he think that would happen, maybe.

 

But maybe that was all a lie. Maybe Bitty just wanted to get over someone, and didn’t know how else to do it. 

 

The questionnaire had been easy. What sort of things did you do on campus, what were your hobbies, what was your sexual orientation, what were you looking for in a partner. The usual stuff you would fill out for a matchmaking service. Well, that was an assumption. Bitty had never really tried a dating service. Bitty hadn’t really on been on too many dates, either. Maybe that was why he was so nervous about this. 

 

Bitty had spent the days leading up to Valentines on social media. Looking at Valentine ideas (he was careful not to pin anything to public boards though, he didn’t want his mom asking questions.) Bitty had decided on some recipes to try, and to go with some old favorites as well. He thought it would be fun to bring his date some desert. And a card. And a cute present. Maybe he was overdoing it.

 

Bitty ended up settling for the desserts, in a valentines box, and a card. The card was cheesy, but his date’s reaction to the card would tell Bitty a lot about his sense of humor and all of that. 

 

The night before, Bitty doubled checked all of the cabinets for ingredients. He spent some more time on Pinterest, then picked out his outfit. Just as he was settling on a shirt, he heard a door slam. And hear Shitty shouting something. Bitty didn’t even bat an eye, that was perfectly normal behaviour. 

 

On Valentine’s day, Bitty woke up at 9, and grabbed breakfast before heading to practice.  _ Why does their have to be practice on Valentine’s day _ Bitty thought. He didn’t dare voice his opinions though, someone would find a way to fine him for it. 

 

Practice was hard, and Jack was rough. They ran drills dozens of times and skated so many laps Bitty nearly collapsed. At least they weren’t checking, Bitty couldn’t afford a black eye. 

 

Bitty rushed back to the Haus after practice, ready to start baking. He preheated the oven, and started measuring ingredients. Bitty had plenty of practice juggling three recipes at once, and did so with ease. He made the pies first, and while those were baking started on the red velvet cookies. Just as the pies were coming out of the oven, Shitty walked into the kitchen. 

 

“Woah, Bitty.” Shitty began. “I know that you bake a lot, but this is a lot a lot. I will gladly eat it all, but still.”

 

Bitty shook his head. “It's not all for you guys. I’ve got my Secret Cupid date, and I wanted to make him something. I thought it would be fun. But I couldn’t decide what to make, so I’m putting together a mix. Hopefully he doesn’t have any allergies.”

 

Shitty smiled. “Nah, I’m sure you will be fine. Besides, any guy would be stupid to deny your cooking.”

 

Bitty smiled. “Thanks Shitty. Now shoo, I need to finish this all.”

 

Shitty stayed put, “Now, now. Don’t I get one for my encouraging attitude?”

 

Bitty rolled his eyes. “Fine, but be careful, they’re hot.”

 

Shitty grabbed two in response. 

 

Bitty got back to baking. And managed to make the cupcake batter and pull the red velvet cookies out of the oven before someone else walked in. Bitty was about to yell at whoever it was to leave him alone, and no they could not have one. But Bitty saw it was Jack, and immediately his attitude changed. 

 

“Hey, Jack,” Bitty said with a smile. “Want one? I’ve got cherry mini pies, or red velvet cookies, I'm working on black forrest cupcakes.” Bitty didn’t even try to rationalize this. He would have bitten anyone else’s head off for taking one, but he freely offered one to Jack. 

 

Jack smiled, making Bitty’s heart flutter. “I’ll just take a cookie.” Bitty held out the tray, and Jack took the smallest one from the tray. Bitty internally groaned. Why did he have to fall for Jack Zimmermann? Why a straight boy? Valentine's day was hard when you’re alone, but when you’re falling for someone you can never have… that’s so much worse. 

 

Jack took the cookie and sat down at the table. Bitty watched as Jack ate it, looking for a reaction. Jack smiled, so Bitty knew that they were good. Bitty jumped back into baking mode when he saw Jack looking his way, he didn’t want to get caught staring at Jack. 

 

Bitty put the cupcakes in the oven, and set to work on the frosting when suddenly Jack spoke. “Those were good Bittle. Seriously, how can you bake like that, and play hockey, and still be in school?”

 

Bitty struggled to keep himself from blushing, or to keep his heart from racing. “Guess I’m just that good.” 

 

Bitty bit the inside of his lip. Why must Jack Zimmermann be so infuriatingly himself. It made life much more difficult for Bitty. It was because of Jack Zimmermann (partially) that Bitty was doing this Secret Cupid thing. It was his way of getting over Jack. Because he was going to get over Jack. He couldn’t keep fawning over him. 

 

Bitty was lost in his own head, failing to convince himself to unlike Jack when the timer rang. Bitty practically jumped, then he grabbed some oven mitts to pull the trays out of the oven. Bitty knew he had to let them cool before putting them in the fridge, so he pulled out his phone. 

 

Bitty was rethinking his outfit choice, and was looking up some ideas. He scrolled through various websites for a while before decided enough was enough. He put the trays in the fridge and walked towards the door. Then suddenly, without really thinking, he turned back to Jack.  “I’m going to get ready for my Secret Cupid date, if you want another cookie or something help yourself. Just know that the cupcakes aren’t done yet.”

 

Bitty didn’t wait for a response before walking out of the kitchen, trying to act cool by humming Beyonce. Why did he say that? Why did he mention his date? Was he trying to get a reaction? What was wrong with him? Bitty sighed. He needed to pull himself together. He needed to get ready. Emotionally and physically. 

 

After going through three outfits, and making sure his hair was just perfect, Bitty deemed himself acceptable to go out. Bitty walked into the kitchen, not surprised to see Chowder at the table. Bitty pulled out the frosting and the cupcakes he had made earlier. He also grabbed some cherry preserves. Putting together the whipped cream, cherries, and chocolate cupcakes, Bitty struck up a conversation with Chowder.

 

“You have any plans tonight?” Bitty asked.

 

Chowder shrugged. “Some people tried to convince me to do this Secret Cupid thing. Not really my cup of tea, but based on the outfit, I’d say it's yours.” 

 

Bitty blushed a little. “I never had a chance to date anyone in Georgia, I figured I’d give it a go. What about the other boys?”

 

Chowder thought for a few seconds.”Ransom and Holster and Shitty are going to a party. Lardo is going to an art thing. And Dex and Nursey are going to a different party. I’m staying in. I’m not really a Valentine’s person.”

 

Before he could stop himself, Bitty pressed on. “What about Jack?”

 

Chowder shrugged again. “I haven’t got any clue. That guy keeps to himself. Can I have one?” Chowder was motioning to the cupcakes.

 

Bitty sighed and rolled his eyes, picking out the ugliest one to hand to Chowder. Chowder grinned in thanks and ran out the door. Bitty finished the cupcakes, then chose the prettiest of each dessert for the box. After deeming it all presentable, Bitty grabbed his phone from his charger, and left the Haus. It was around 6:39. Bitty thought he should get to the cafe early, and he estimated he would be about 8 minutes early. That would be plenty. 

 

Bitty walked to the cafe, telling himself that this was going to be how he got over Jack. Because he had to get over Jack. Jack was straight. 

 

Bitty was freezing in the Boston weather, so chose to wait inside. He sat down on a bench next to the door, where he could see the people as they walked in. Hopefully he would be able to tell who he was looking for. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to, what would happen then? He had the secret words, but what if they didn’t know or something.

 

Bitty was running himself through all the possible scenarios of being stood up, or not being to find his date when suddenly he saw a familiarly tall man with black hair walk into the cafe. 

 

Bitty couldn’t believe it. “Jack Zimmermann.”

 

Jack turned to look at Bitty, and immediately a blush rose up on his cheeks. Jack reached up to fix his hair, Bitty could tell he didn’t quite know what to do. 

 

“Hey, Bitty. Do you have your cupid thing or-?”

 

Bitty nodded. What was Jack Zimmermann doing? Now there was no hope of Bitty getting over him tonight. “Yeah, he’s supposed to get here at 7. What are you doing here?”

 

Jack winced. “Shitty and Lardo, and Ransom and Holster signed me up without telling me. So I’m stuck on a date. I’ll probably tell my date the situation and see what they want to do about it.”

 

“Oh” Bitty responded. He couldn’t help but feel bad for this poor someone. At least they weren’t getting completely stood up. “Well, since we ended up at the same place, we can help each other look for our dates. You tell me your secret word, and I’ll ask any college age girls, while I’m looking for my date. Sound good?” 

 

Jack shrugged. “Why not. My phrase is  _ je taime. _ You?”

 

Bitty stopped. This wasn’t real. This was not happening he couldn’t believe it. He wouldn’t allow himself to believe it. Everyone’s phrase was probably the same, it was I love you in French. How much cheesier can you get. But maybe it was real.

 

“ _ Je taime…”  _ Bitty whispered. 

 

Jack looked startled. “Wait, what?”

 

Bitty shook his head. “I don’t know. Was it random or, I mean this could be a mistake or something.” Bitty was looking down. His emotions were mixed. He matched with Jack for secret Cupid. Jack liked guys? But Jack said that Shitty signed up for him. And Jack doesn’t want to be here. Which meant that Bitty was spending Valentine's alone. Agian. 

 

Jack looked shocked, but not scared or weirded out. “Of course Shitty would,” he muttered. “Listen, this is probably  a little odd, but we’re here, and I know you don’t want to spend Valentine’s alone. So how about we get dinner, and just hang out. I mean it doesn’t have to be date.”

 

Bitty let go of the bit of hope he was holding onto. That maybe he and Jack could have a date that this would be the start of something. But Bitty smiled, he might as well take the opportunity. “Why not.” Jack led the way to the counter. Jack got a black coffee, and Bitty ordered a fancy chocolatey drink. That was when Bitty realized he was still holding onto the Valentines box. With the desert that Bitty had been making at the Haus. 

 

Bitty followed Jack to a table in the back, trying not to look awkward or weird. This was going to be an interesting coffee meetup? Date? What do you even call this mess. 

 

Bitty sat across from Jack, and they both sat there in silence for a while, drinking their coffee. It wasn’t awkward, Jack and Bitty were teammates, they were used to weird situations. But this was something else entirely. 

 

A girl was walking around clearing dishes and asking about refills. She stopped by Jack and Bitty’s table. She smiled. “You two make a really cute couple,” She said. Her eyes were gleaming. Bitty could feel the blush rising up on his cheeks. 

 

Jack blinked a few times before stuttering out a, “We uh, we’re not- um. We aren’t together.”

 

The waitress shrugged. “Whoops, It’s Valentine’s day, so I assumed..” She trailed off and met Bitty’s eyes. Bitty’s face must have given his situation away because she gave him a sympathetic smile. The waitress walked away with a slight swing to her step.

 

Bitty didn’t want to go back to silence. “So, how do  you think we ended up matched?”

 

Jack shrugged, looking down at his coffee. “Shitty filled out my form, I really have no clue.”

 

Bitty was still a bit confused about this all. “But how did you get matched with me. Did Lardo and the art club rig it? It's their fundraiser. Did Shitty put something on the orientation-” 

 

Jack cut him off. “Shitty knows about...I’m bi. But I’m not really looking for a relationship, so I don’t mention it. It really doesn’t come up.”

 

“Oh,” Bitty replied quietly. Jack Zimmermann was bisexual. This meant. Bitty had a chance. This might not be completely one sided. He wasn’t pining after a straight guy (again.) Suddenly Valentine’s day was looking up.  

 

Before he could over think anything, Bitty started talking again, pulling the box from under the table. Jack hadn’t asked about it yet. “So, I made these for my date, but since it wasn’t exactly and well, these are for you I guess.” Bitty internally groaned. Why was he so bad at talking to Jack. Why was this so hard for him. Jack took the box from Bitty. He untied the ribbon and looked at the card. Jack raised his eyebrow as he read it, then looked back at Bitty. 

 

“That was a terrible card, Bittle.”

 

Bitty smiled. “I thought I could bond with my date over it somehow. Like their reaction would clue me into their sense of humor.”

 

“Bitty, there’s bad and then there’s this. I mean choo-choo-choose?” Jack was smiling a little now. Bitty new this card wasn’t up his alley, but something about this whatever it was was shifting. 

 

The card had a picture of a train on the front, with hearts coming out of the steam pipe. The inside said  _ I choo-choo-choose you.  _ Bitty had struggled to find a card not about love, since it was the first meeting and all. Now he was really glad that the card didn't say something about love. 

 

Jack shook his head and moved onto the box. He lifted the lid and saw the deserts. Of course, the surprise factor was gone. Jack knew what they were. “Thanks Bitty, I’ll consider it my personal stash.”

 

After that moment things picked up. There was more talking, and more laughing, and more smiling. Even though Bitty had known Jack for almost two years, and had lived across from him for almost one, there was still a lot that bitty didn’t know. Jack too. 

 

They spent awhile talking before Jack randomly got up, and returned with a pastry for both of them. Bitty and Jack ate their pastries but didn’t fall into silence. The evening was changing into something else. But then,

 

“So Bitty, why did you even sign up for this thing in the first place?”

 

Bitty stopped for a second. The question didn’t panic him, like it would have earlier in the evening. He just sat for a moment and thought. How could he answer this without telling Jack everything. But there was another thought. He could tell Jack, but then things might get weird. Of course, that didn’t really seem like Jack’s style. To make things weird after a confession of a crush. But…

 

“I was doing it to get over someone. I thought they were straight and would never notice me, so I just decided I should get over it. I figured what better time since Valentines, especially since I’ve never spent Valentine’s day with a guy. But the date I planned for backfired a little.”

 

Jack smiled. “But you’re still having a good time, right?” 

 

Bitty nodded, “But it’s hard to get over someone when they’re sitting across from you on a platonic date.” 

 

When Jack got what Bitty was saying, his faced shifted. Not just one emotion, it went through an entire spectrum. Bitty couldn’t read them, he didn’t know how he should be reacting, or acting or anything. Why had he said anything?

 

Then suddenly Jack responded with, “Well maybe this platonic date is shifting into something else.” 

 

Bitty looked up and met his eyes. Jack was smiling, and was blushing a little. Bitty smiled too, his heart pounding. 

 

The evening kept going from there. It was more talking, and laughing, and getting to know each other. But now something new was on the table, there could be a relationship. Which was something Bitty hadn’t even considered. For once, Valentine’s day was  looking up. 

 

After two hours in the coffee shop, Jack insisted on paying. Bitty let him, with the promise that he would eat all the desert he liked. 

 

Then Bitty and Jack started the walk home to the Haus together, with Jack slightly in the lead. Jack turned on the wrong street and Bitty called out to him, “Hey Jack, this isn’t the way back.”

 

Jack turned to Bitty. “I know, I thought we could take a walk in the park, unless you’re freezing, or you just want to get back or something?”

 

Bitty shook his head. The cold wasn’t really bothering him right now. 

 

*********************************************************

********************************************************

  
  
  


When Bitty had told Jack his phrase his heart had stopped. What was even happening? How had Jack and Bitty ended up on a date? This didn’t make sense.

 

But Jack didn’t think about it, he would not ruin Bitty’s Valentine’s so they would just hang out, like Jack had originally planned. 

 

It was all going fine, it wasn’t that awkward, and they were enjoying each other’s company. Then the waitress had shown up. And asked if they were together. Jack had suddenly freaked. He couldn’t have people thinking he was gay, he didn’t want to fight that battle when he got to the NHL. But that girl had given Bitty a look, like pity, or sympathy. What was this random waitress seeing that Jack wasn’t?

 

But then Bitty had asked about the forms. And Bitty’s face when he was asking how they got matched. There was no way Jack was lying to Bitty. So he explained. He told him about just not bothering to mention anything, because it wasn’t important if Jack wasn’t looking for a relationship. And that was the turning point. From there on things escalated quickly. 

 

Then Bitty had confessed why he signed up for the Cupid date. Because he wanted to get over someone. Over  _ Jack. _

 

That was the moment it clicked. Shitty would never out Jack, he was better than that. Shitty would just give Jack the push in the direction he needed. And that was exactly what had happened. Shitty didn’t put anything on the form, Shitty and Lardo simply matched up Jack and Bitty. Because Shitty knew that Jack needed that extra shove. 

 

But how would Jack let Bitty down easy, because Jack couldn’t do a relationship. He didn’t look at guys or girls anymore and think about dating them. He really only thought about… Bitty. Jack hadn’t put any of it together. But Jack was actually into Eric Bittle. Suddenly Valentine’s day was looking up. 

 

And when Jack had told Bitty, “Well maybe this platonic date is shifting into something else.” Bitty’s face had made Jack’s heart race. 

 

Jack insisted on paying. But he didn’t want this to be over. Not yet. 

 

“Hey, Jack, this isn’t the way back to the Haus,” Bitty called out as Jack lead the way back home. 

 

Jack nodded. But he was confident. “I know. But I thought we could take a walk in a park. Unless you need to get back, or you’re freezing.”

 

Bitty smiled and shook his head, and Jack lead them to a park. It was quiet. It was too cold for most people to be out, but there were one or two people. But they weren’t close enough to be able to tell what Jack and Bitty were doing. 

 

Bitty and Jack walked around, quietly conversing. Enjoying each other’s company. Eventually, Bitty started to fidget with his hands. Jack grew a little concerned. “Something wrong, Bitty?” Jack asked. 

 

Bitty shrugged. “My hands are a little cold, that all. I just left my gloves, which was a terrible mistake with this weather.”

 

Jack smiled, an idea forming in his head. Suddenly Jack grabbed Bitty’s hands between his own. Jack rubbed their hands together, trying to warm Bitty’s. “Better?” Jack asked.

 

Bitty nodded, a blush coming up on his cheeks. Bitty’s face was a little red from the cold, but it was still beautiful. It was still Bitty. Jack’s Bitty. 

 

“Listen, Bitty. Today was… something. It was unexpected to say the least. I can’t really explain what I was feeling this morning, but I wasn’t… When you told me about your cupid date this morning, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous and I didn't know why. I had figured we would spend Valentine’s together, as friends. I didn’t realize I was hoping for more, until I got a major shove in the right direction. 

 

“But I got pushed, and I’m so glad I did. Because then you got pushed, and you told me something really important. You told me you like me,” Jack dropped one of Bitty’s hands. Bitty was staring at their interlocked hands, so Jack took his chin in one hand, and tipped it up. Bitty’s eyes met Jack’s. 

 

“ I didn’t think I was ready for a relationship, but I think I am, Bitty. And I know that today has been weird and confusing, and you probably don’t understand everything yet. But I should tell you something. I like you too.”

 

Suddenly Jack was leaning in, he didn’t care if the random strangers in the park saw. He didn’t care about his hockey career. All he cared about was Bitty, and it had taken him way too long to see it. 

 

Then Jack was kissing Bitty. Bitty’s lips were cold, and dry from the weather. But still, Jack was kissing Eric Bittle. Jack hadn’t realized how much he needed someone, how nice it would be to have someone. 

 

They pulled back, and Jack met Bitty’s eyes. Bitty was blinking a lot. 

 

Suddenly Bitty looked down at his hands again. “I think we should get back to the Haus…” Jack nodded in response. “Listen, we don’t have to say anything about this. You can say that your date went fine, same for me. We don’t have to say that it was us, if you don’t want to.” Bitty finished speaking, and his voice broke. Jack could see Bitty break a little as he said it, that Bitty was so disappointed that he might have to hide again. But Jack knew that Bitty would do it for Jack. 

 

And maybe Jack wasn’t ready to tell the whole world, or the NHL, but the Samwell Hockey team was a different story. “Tonight turned into something, Bitty. And that’s not a bad thing. I don’t want you to hide that you had a nice Valentine’s day. But you and I, maybe we shouldn’t go announcing it quite yet. Let it be new, special. And I hope that you would go on a second date with me?” 

 

Bitty smiled up at Jack, and kissed him again. When Bitty pulled away he said, “Another reason to keep this secret. The fines for this-”

 

“-would be hell.” Jack finished. Jack grabbed Bitty’s hand and led the way back to the Haus. 

 

The Haus was still empty when the couple returned, Jack assumed that they were all at parties and on dates. Jack and Bitty said goodnight on the top of the stairs, kissing one more time. Jack’s heart pounding with all the possibilities that lay ahead. 

 

*************************************************************

*************************************************************

 

“So, Jack, how did the date go?” Shitty asked the next morning.

 

Jack stopped for a minute. “It was unexpected. Which student organization was in charge of this again?” 

 

Shitty answered with a smile, “The art students. It was a fund raiser. Lardo and I paid your fee.”

 

Jack didn't miss a beat. “I’m assuming Lardo and you set me and Bitty up?”

 

Shitty nodded. “Yup. You two didn’t seem to be doing anything about it, so Lardo and I took it into our own hands. I thought about saying how fucking great you’d be together to you’re face, but I thought it might be too much. So I’ll say it now, did you get you’re ass in gear and go out with that little ray of Georgian sunshine? I’m hoping you say yes, and that it all went pretty damn well.”

 

Jack grinned, and glared at the same time. “Just because Bittle and I might be going on another date, that doesn’t mean you’re exempt from a fine, or ten.”

 

Shitty raised his hands in defense. “Alright, I accept punishment. But another date, eh?” 

 

Jack punched Shitty in the shoulder on the way out of his kitchen.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope this fulfilled a little of your post Valentine's zimbits fluff. Feel free to leave a comment, all feedback is loved!!


End file.
